Darth Yaegar
Darth Yaegar is a Sith Lord living in 1000 NE. Though the Yautja homeworld was discovered in the Unknown Regions during the great Imperial Expansionist era begun by Empress Domina Walker, it did not formally become a member of the Galactic Empire until 400 NE. Though Lord Yaegar is not the first of his race to join the Sith, he is by far the highest ranking Sith Lord of any Yautja in generations past. He serves as the Emperor's primary Sith Enforcer. He has served on the Imperial Sith Council for one hundred and fifty years as of 1000 NE. Early Life Having been born centuries after his homeworld was discovered by the Empire, Yaegar was introduced to the wider galaxy from an early age. His people had been visiting the stars for millennia but had always kept a low profile, covering their tracks wherever possible. It wasn't until their discovery in the Unknown Regions that his people, the Yautja, agreed to expose themselves to the greater galactic community. As with all Yautja, Yaegar glorified the greatest hunters of his time. From an early age, Yaegar idolized the Sith, viewing them as the ultimate hunters. Since their entrance into the Empire, only three other Yautja had ever been discovered to be Force-sensitive. However, much to his delight, Yaegar was found to possess the rare trait and eagerly left home for Korribanos to train as a Sith Lord. The Dark Side came very naturally to Yaegar, who, like all Yautja, was inherently aggressive. He often found himself flying into a blind rage during training, accomplishing fantastic feats with the Force. He eventually learned to control his Yautja rage and channel it into feeding his powers. The result was a reservoir of power he could draw upon, making him one of the more powerful Sith Lords in the order. In the year 850 NE, at the relatively young age of 216, Yaegar was appointed to the Imperial Sith Council, where he has sat for 150 years. He currently still sits on the Sith Council and has the title Sith Enforcer. He is the Sith Master to Emperor Raxus Walker, whom he has trained since the Human was a child. It is known that at some time in his youth, he participated in a traditional Yautja Hunt, wherein he was sent by the Yautja Elders to a world inhabited by xenomorphs. It was during this hunt that he acquired the xenomorph tail spike that would later be crafted into the hilt of his lightsaber. It's possible that this hunt also marked the first time he showed signs of Force-sensitivity. Personality Lord Yaegar is a typical example of a Yautja warrior. He is a master tracker and takes great joy in the hunt, particularly of sentient beings. His favorite beings to hunt are Force-sensitives, particularly Jedi, whom he, as a Sith Enforcer, is tasked with dealing with from time to time, including one case the night before the Empire's Millennial. Though Yaegar exhibits the trademark Yautja aggression, he seems to have learned to curb it when the situation calls for it. This may be due to the fact that early in his career he underwent a surgical procedure to remove a special gland found in many members of his race which super-charges their aggression to dangerous levels, a process which can occur spontaneously and involuntarily. He has shown a great deal of loyalty to Emperor Walker, something rare among his race where non-Yautja are concerned. This is likely due to his having trained the Emperor as a Sith Lord, effectively inducting Walker into his own Yautja clan as an equal warrior. Being a creature who glorifies honor above all else, it is likely the Emperor will have Yaegar's undying loyalty for the entirety of the Human's life. Yaegar also served as Sith Master to Raxus's grandfather. Equipment Like all Yautja, Yaegar was often forced to don a specialized breath mask, though with the aid of the Force, he could prolong his period of time without it considerably longer than others of his people. He often wore traditional Yautja garb, including the myriad weapons and devices his race was notorious for. However, he declined to wear the typical shoulder-mounted plasma cannon, finding it unnecessary given his master of the Force. He had a special set of wrist blades forced of phrik alloy, giving them the ability to stand up to lightsaber strikes. Yaegar uses a very unique lightsaber. The previous two Yautja Sith fashioned double-bladed lightsaber in the same style as their traditional Yautja collapsing spears. But Yaegar went another route, constructing his weapon out of the tail spine of a xenomorph. Category:Imperial Sith character Category:Millennial era character Category:Galactic Empire Category:Characters by Josh Walker